CUANDO LA NOCHE CAE
by Dasu-kun
Summary: -¿Un civil?- dijo mientras caía desde el cielo, perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia.
1. Chapter 1

Una mano toma un altavoz, una persona cubierta por una gabardina sale del auto negro que está tras las patrullas; todos los vehículos rodean un edificio, al parecer una especie de almacén de autopartes.

Las luces de la ciudad inundan el lugar, las sirenas de la policía suenan fuertemente y un número incontable de policías y agentes apuntan a una misma dirección.

Por fin el altavoz es encendido y alguien comienza a hablar.

-SI NO QUIEREN MÁS PROBLEAS SALGAN TRANQUILAMENTE Y ENTREGUEN AL REHEN SANO Y SALVO –

-¡¡Cállate!! – una persona encapuchada se asomó por una de las ventanillas que había en el lugar, luego de un momento unos disparos hicieron acto de presencia destruyendo algunas ventanillas de los autos postrados al frente. - ¡¡si quieren verla con vida entonces harán tolo lo que les diga, entendieron?!!-.

-ESCUCHE, USTED NO SE ENCUENTRA EN CONDICIONES DE EXIGIR, ASÍ QUE UNA VEZ MÁS SI NO QUIE…-

Antes de terminar la frase, el altavoz le fue arrebatado de las manos.

-SI QUIERES NEGOCIAR ESTÁ BIEN, PEDIRÉ UN ESPACIO Y ENTRARÉ PARA HABLAR CON USTEDES, A CAMBIO QUIERO QUE SUELTEN INMEDIATAMENTE A SU REHEN-

-Comandante Graham, deje esto en mis manos- el altavoz era colocado boca abajo encima del auto negro mientras una silueta se comenzaba a adentrar en la multitud de policías.

-Pe-pero ¿sabe lo que está haciendo? Esos sujetos son muy peligrosos, además poseen magia y usted sabe que nosotros no…-

-Señor, antes de venir me informé detalladamente de la situación, y no creo que necesite mencionarle quien soy yo ¿verdad?- unos ojos inmensamente azules miraron con determinación al sujeto que vestía la gabardina.

-Oye, aún así se cuidadosa… esos sujetos tiene un historial de peligro potente.- sentenció el comandante antes de verla alejarse. –Aunque seas tú, temo por ti, regresa con vida…-.

**CUANDO LA NOCHE CAE**

**-**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Rescate**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Los helicópteros alumbraban el edificio, los francotiradores vigilaban desde las azoteas, la policía guardaba silencio, todos se apartaban para dejarla pasar, nadie apartaba su mirada de ella.

Se detuvo justo en frente de la gran puerta de metal y tocó tres veces con la mano –¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo con voz potente.

-¡¡muy bien, primero quiero ver que no traigas armas!!- nuevamente el encapuchado asomó su rostro de entre la ventanilla mientras ella dejaba en el suelo todas sus armas, que en realidad no eran tantas, una pequeña pistola y una navaja, vaya armas tan peligrosas. -¡¡ahora quiero que coloques tus manos sobre la nuca y entres, si alguno de tus amiguitos se mueve, esta linda señorita sufrirá!!- acto seguido acercó el rostro de una pequeña niña de no más de 13 años y le apuntó con la pistola.

-¡De acuerdo de acuerdo, ya escucharon no se atrevan a moverse o yo misma los mataré!- se acercó un poco más a la gran puerta colocando sus manos en la nuca, poco a poco esta se comenzó a abrir saliendo un sujeto con una bufanda en el cuello y lentes obscuros, vestía ropa militar y en su mano llevaba una ametralladora – bien, ya estoy aquí, negociemos- fueron las palabras de la chica de ojos azules.

-Vaya vaya vaya… pero qué tenemos aquí, ¡ha! No eres más que una niña – dijo el hombre removiendo un mechón de cabello de la frente de la chica - y esto es lo que nos mandan para negociar… - el hombre se giró por un momento viendo a su compañero - ¡¡no me hagan reír!! – dicho esto le dio un golpe inesperado que la mandó al piso, en el interior del edificio.

Todos los oficiales quedaron impactados ante tal agravio, pero habían recibido una orden y no podían hacer nada… solo ver; lentamente la puerta fue cerrándose, dejando mostrado entre las sombras cómo nuevamente el sujeto golpeaba a la recién ingresada.

-Y bien, ¿qué edad tienes? – dijo el hombre elevando con su arma el rostro de la joven.

-¡gohoc! – Tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre – no vine a hablar de mi…- apartó el arma de su rostro y lentamente se puso de pie.

-Veo que no nos tienes miedo, esto es interesante, entonces al grano ¿qué nos ofreces a cambio de esta chiquilla?- tomó asiento en un sofá casi destruido dejando su arma a un lado suyo.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! - El otro sujeto se acercó jalando del hombro a la pequeña, los sollozos eran presentes, el aire era denso… el almacén apenas y daba muestras de claridad -¡aah! – entonces el sujeto la empujó al suelo.

-Oye mocosa sí que eres una molestia, jajaja pero si que eres preciosa – dijo el otro tomando asiento cerca de la menor.

-Más te vale que no le hayan hecho daño… o lo pagarán con sus vidas…- los ojos azules miraron con gran enojo al de la bufanda.

-Calma calma aún no planeamos hacerle algo, ¿verdad Jail? Jajajajaja – el mencionado respondió asertivamente.

-… - la ojiazul miraba detenidamente las muñecas de la victima, estaban cubiertas por unos aros mágicos al igual que sus pies.

-Oh, veo que te diste cuenta, ¿no es ingenioso? El tener poderes mágicos es de gran ayuda- en tipo que cuidaba a la chica rió con malicia.

-Déjenla en liberta y a cambio me quedaré con ustedes… - dijo firmemente.

-¿Y… puedes decirme qué ganamos al tenerte a ti? – dijo el de la bufanda.

-Oye, Vice, esa chica de ahí, tengo información de ella, eran archivos clasificados nivel E-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo quiero que me responda ella – dijo quitándose los lentes-y bien ¿piensas responder?, o tendré que preguntarle a ella… - entonces su mirada se posó sobre la pequeña niña analizando cada detalle.

Una niña de no más de 13 años, tez clara, estatura regular para su edad, ojos celestes en combinación con su largo cabello; su ropa elegante daba por hecho la clase a la que pertenecía, sus gesticulaciones dejaban claro que tenía miedo un gran miedo y sus lágrimas la hacían ver tan exquisita que…

-Esta chica… pagarían una gran fortuna por recuperarla, así que ¿qué gano contigo?- volvió a ver a la otra.

Ésta, quien mostraba una edad no mayo de 15 años y una estatura de 1.62m, vestía un short un poco holgado color verde, una camiseta blanca que demostraba perfectamente la figura esbelta y femenina que poseía, de cabello corto y castaño, un par de tenis de montaña, una cadena en el cuello… y un reloj de mano.

-Toda la información de la administración…-

-Veo que lo tenías bien pensado, pero creo que eso es demasiado fácil, ¿no será que planeas algo más?- sonrió de medio lado.

-Yo solo quiero que la dejen en libertad, ¡¡si es tan importante para ustedes destruir al buró eso a mi no me interesa!! – entonces un golpe dio contra su estómago, enviándola nuevamente al piso. - ¡gohoc, cohg!

-¡No le hagas daño! - gritó asustada la niña.

-Entonces hagamos esto, la dejamos ir y te quedas con nosotros… -

El tipo llamado Jail hizo abrir la puerta lentamente, quitó el hechizo de la niña y señaló la salida con una sonrisa retorcida.

Antes de salir, la pequeña miró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, a la otra chica quien poco a poco se ponía de pie y le sonreía alegremente.

--

En el exterior todos seguían a la expectativa, entonces algo llamó su atención, la puerta estaba siendo abierta y de su interior una silueta comenzaba a mostrarse, era la niña secuestrada y detrás de ella…

-No puede ser… -el comandante Graham había quedado en shock; al fondo del edificio, donde la luz era más visible, se podía ver a la castaña siendo sometida por los dos delincuentes.

Pero la sorpresa no terminaba ahí, no… el show estaba por comenzar…

-Pensándolo bien quiero que se queden ambas-. Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la custodiada quien velozmente volteó a ver a la que estaba a escasos metros de ser libre.

Por medio de la magia de Jail una barrera había aparecido en la salida, la pequeña no podría ser libre… golpeó la pared mágica pero nada sucedía, ni un mínimo cambio en esa barrera.

-FUEGO- gritó el comandante en un arranque de desesperación, en segundos todos los oficiales disparaban hacia un solo punto… la barrera.

--

-¡¡No puedes hacer esto!! – Dijo la ojiazul intentando escapar del agarre del mago, encarando al otro - ¡¡dijiste que la dejarías libre!!- unas lágrimas de frustración se comenzaron a asomar.

-¿Tan importante es?- dijo riendo el hombre llamado Vice.

-¡¡TÚ!! – la chica comenzó a emanar una energía que hizo estremecer el lugar entero.

-Mira- dijo con júbilo- tendremos el gusto de presenciar el poder de un miembro mágico de la administración, Jail ¿no te trae viejos recuerdos? –

-jajajajajajaja Tan pequeña y posees este gran poder, jajajajajaja anda, quiero saber más de ti – el hombre se quitó lo que cubría su rostro dejando ver unos ojos fríos de un color dorado que contrastaban y resaltaban por su cabellera violeta, tomó una posición de pelea esperando la envestida de la joven.

De pronto la castaña fue envuelta en una potente luz, poco a poco se elevaba del suelo, sus ojos mostraban furia, odio… - ¡¡MUERAN!! – un destello fue arrojado contra los dos sujetos, destello que fue contrarestado por la magia del ojidorado.

-¿Q-qué …seee… por- por qué?... – la chica respiraba agitada mientas caía estrepitosamente sobre unas cajas de madera.

Por un momento sintió ser llamada por su nombre, era una voz suave pero triste, alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡Niña te dije que guardes silencio! – Jail golpeó a la menor dejándola con dificultad para ponerse de pie.- creo que olvidé decírtelo, este edificio está protegido por un muro antimagia.

-Ghh… e…entonces… ¡gohoc! haaa… ¿por qué… tú pue… ¡gohoc!- la chica no dejaba de escupir sangre, y su rostro mostraba gran dolor, no podía siquiera ponerse en pie, siquiera levantar su rostro…

- Es algo tan simple, he modificado algunas cosas para permitirme usar mi magia- sacó unos lentes de entre su pantalón y se los colocó- soy un genio después de todo jajajajajajajaja.

--

-Escuchen, ya no vamos a esperar q que los refuerzos lleguen, dos vidas están en juego, ¡¡muévanse!! – durante todo ese tiempo las fuerzas habían creado una estrategia, era algo tan arriesgado que habían solicitad refuerzos mágicos, el problema era que tardarían en llegar al lugar, y si esperaban más… ya no habría a quien salvar.

-Tienes que estar bien… - cerró sus ojos y sacó un arma de su gabardina – ¡muy bien, infórmeme con detalles lo que está ocurriendo en el interior!

-Comandante… ha impactado contra varias cajas, la rehen está detrás de una de las puertas, uno está con ella y el otro…¡¡CUIDADO!!- un disparo había alcanzado a herir al soldado.

-Tal precisión… Vice… ¿por qué?..-

--

-Mira si esos bastardos en verdad que son una molestia- bajó su arma tirando el cartucho que acababa de usar- y una vergüenza, pero eso no necesito decirlo-.

-No me vengas con comentarios tan aburridos…ks… - la castaña se puso por fin en pie- sabes quien soy… dejémonos de jueguitos absurdos-.

-Oye, espera un momento – dijo en forma altanera el hombre de ojos dorados – ya te dije que hay una barrera antimagia, ni siquiera tú podrías destruirla – extendía sus brazos apreciando con orgullo su gran fortaleza.

-¡¡Escucha, sal de aquí en cuanto tengas oportunidad, no temas, yo te protegeré!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pequeña.

-Mh, como era de esperarse de ti, uno de los más poderosos miembros del buró – Vice rió animadamente - ¡adelante! Ataca...-.

-¡¡No jueguen conmigo!! – una vez más la castaña se elevó y fue cubierta por una potente luz, esta vez sus ropas comenzaron a cambiar, su short fue cambiado por una falda negra de bordes amarillos, su camiseta por una blusa negra de igual forma con bordes amarillos, sus tenis por unos zapatos negros con broches amarillos.

-Jajajajajaja no me digas que con cambiar tu trajecito serás capaz de detenernos- dijo el de bufanda.

-…esto no es suficiente… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué tenía que ser él precisamente? – pensaba en sus adentros la castaña.

-M… veo que aún no puedes contra la barrera antimagia, ni siquiera pudiste completar tu transformación… juguemos un rato nosotros también…- el pelivioleta lanzó una esfera de energía que impactó de lleno contra la ojiazul, o eso pensaba.

-_¡¡Yo no vine aquí a jugar, he venido a cumplir una misión y eso es lo que haré!! – la chica sujetaba entre sus manos un báculo en forma de cruz, objeto con el que había podido cubrirse del ataque previo.

-Yagami, sabes cuándo rendirte, sabes cuando luchar, entonces debes saber que esta batalla la tienes perdida… veo que… después de todo hasta los genios cometemos errores… - el hombre se acomodó los anteojos y miró su mano – qué decepción…- unas garras salieron de su mano, y de las garras unos hilos de gran filo que se entretejieron a gran velocidad por todo el lugar- me temo que debo destruirte, mi querida creación…-

-¡¿Qué?! - la ojiazul había sido atrapada en esa telaraña, completamente inmovilizada.

-Te veo en el infierno niña- Vice le guiño un ojo a la castaña antes de que ésta se viera envuelta entre todos esos hilos que le rasgaban la piel.

-¿y así termina todo? ¿Sin poder salvarla? ¿Sin poder detenerlos? … ¡estúpida barrera! ¡estúpida yo! … no puedo hacer nada… - entre forcejeos que lastimaban su cuerpo y lágrimas la joven Comandante se desmoronaba por haber fallado en una misión tan importante, tal era su enojo que temblaba o tal vez en realidad estaba asustada…

-Oh, es verdad… esta sensación es nueva para mi… así que esto es el miedo… -

-¡¡Hayate!!-

-¿Quién…? – sin darse cuenta nuevamente había caído, pero esta vez, a causa de los hilos, no se podía mover y los daños eran mucho más graves, pues la vista de su ojos izquierdo estaba borrosa a causa de la sangre que salía de su frente y sus brazos y piernas estaban con graves cortes causados por los hilos.

-¡¡Hayate no te rindas!!- una suave voz llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Ya te dije que te calles!- un golpe silenció el lugar.

-…es verdad… este no es el fin…- el báculo que había caído a escasos metros de ella se elevó y viajó hasta su mano, dijo unas palabras y aunque el agarre de los hilos tomaba más presión una misteriosa magia surgió creando un triángulo mágico bajo la chica haciendo que los mismos hijos fueses removidos como si de su propia voluntad se tratase.

-¿Qué es esto? Esa energía… - entonces el ojidorado miró a la niña de cabello celeste, ésta había comenzado a brillar- no puede ser…-.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Jail? Este poder mágico no es normal, esta chica es mucho más de lo que el expediente decía…!-Vice cubría su rostro a causa de la luz que repentinamente había emanado de la niña.

-…ahora les mostraré de lo que Hayate Yagami puede ser capaz… - la castaña empuño fuertemente su báculo, se elevó en el aire, el triángulo mágico volvió a surgir bajo sus pies y por un segundo el lugar quedó en tinieblas…

-¡¡GAAA!! ¡¿Qué es esto?! – dijeron los dos al unísono mientras cubrían sus rostros.

Una lluvia de plumas negras inundó el lugar, plumas negras cubiertas con una ligera línea de luz color azul, brillaban como el cielo resplandeciente; sobre ellos nuevamente la castaña ahora con una especie de gabardina blanca que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y unas alas negras… que adornaban su espalda…

-Sí… ésta es mi verdadera creación… - Jail reía con júbilo presenciando tal acontecimiento – tú sí eres mi creación… - dicho esto lanzó un nuevo ataque el cual fue detenido con gran facilidad por la chica.

Una eternidad marcada en segundos tardó la batalla entre los dos magos, ambos se veían cansados, ambos con gran ira en sus miradas.

-¡No se suponía que igualaras mi poder!-.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero soy mejor que tú -.

Repentinamente un nuevo campo mágico se activó, haciendo que los dos delincuentes quedaran inmovilizados por mínimos segundos, segundos en los que la castaña llegó hasta la niña, le curó sus heridas y la despertó…

-Vamos, no tienes mucho tiempo… anda date prisa… por favor… despierta… - la niña comenzaba a abrir los ojos, estaba siendo cargada por la mayor- gracias a Dios, ¿te encuentras bien? – la pequeña asintió con temor – escucha esto no es un sueño… pero te prometo que si salimos con vida de aquí… te llevaré a donde tú quieras… - dijo la castaña antes de ser detenida por una mano que se posó en su rostro, estaba sangrando de la frente, estaba agitada, estaba herida y estaba corriendo…

-¿lo… lo prometes?- dijo la niña de ojos celestes.

-Claro – sonrió.

-Es mi turno… -

La chica tropezó con algo y cayó de lleno evitando lastimar a la niña que llevaba en brazos sobre varios cristales rotos, por suerte la salida estaba a centímetros de distancia.

-Debo tomarte en serio, ya no cometeré más errores – el pelivioleta comenzó a recitar unas palabras, luego una potente descarga de energía hizo explosión en el lugar.

-… yo sí te estoy tomando en serio- dijo la castaña desapareciendo del lugar dejando a la menor justo en frente de la salida.

-¿Ahora piensas jugar a las escondidas? Por favor, eso es de niños…- se acomodó los anteojos.

-Ey cuidado, estoy atrás de ti…- la castaña había aparecido atrás del agresor, tenía una mano en el suelo y con la otra sujetaba su báculo.

-Y yo atrás de ti… - Vice apareció tras ella apuntándole en la sien – un solo movimiento y te mueres…- sonrió victorioso.

-Mh… qué patético… - la castaña cerró los ojos y como si de la gravedad se tratara, ambos sujetos cayeron al suelo, inmóviles… una energía los atraía…

La barrera mágica despareció del edificio, permitiendo a la niña salir del lugar, pero ella no se movía, no podía apartar su mirada de aquella persona… no la quería perder…

-¡¡Qué esperas, ya vete de aquí!! – dijo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, su poder se estaba debilitando y ellos pronto atacarían, y la barrera se reconstruiría…

Una persona la tomó entre sus brazos y la intentó levantar, ella seguía inmóvil…

-¡Si no sales de aquí todo su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano! – una voz masculina llamó la atención de la niña.

-…pero… - las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente – Hayate… va… -

-¡¡Ayuda!!- unos policías se acercaron al lugar, entre forcejeos y gritos, la niña fue alejada y contra su propia voluntad encerrada en el auto negro.

La barrera se comenzaba a reconstruir… la castaña miró por un momento a la celeste y sonrió de una forma triste…

-… sal de ahí… ¡¡HAYATE¡¡ ¡¡HAYATEEEEE!! – la niña gritaba dentro del auto negro, seguía intentando salir, quería regresar al lugar donde se encontraba la otra persona…

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire sopló en todo el lugar, los árboles dejaron caer algunas ramas, el cielo estrellado de la noche obscureció con las nubes negras que aparecieron misteriosamente… los rayos y truenos se hicieron presentes y una fuerte lluvia cubrió el lugar…

-Perdóname… creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa de llevarte a donde quisieras… - dijo telepáticamente la castaña.

-Hayate no lo hagas… por favor…- respondió la de ojos celestes.

En el interior del edificio algo nuevo se estaba suscitando, la castaña en sintonía con la celeste comenzaron a brillar… nuevamente…

-Lo siento… - la ojiazul se puso de pie con gran dificultad, elevó su báculo y dijo unas palabras mágicas.

-No… no…- la menor, en el interior del auto, presionó su pecho, sentía una gran energía que emanaba de su cuerpo… sabía el significado de eso…

-En verdad lo siento… - la castaña ahora tenía el pelo dorado, y sus ojos eran celestes como los de la menor.

-Así que éste es tu verdadero poder… - dijo al fin el mago – Hayate… mi mejor creación...- aún en el suelo.

-¡¡NO LO HAGAS HAYATE!!- la niña comenzaba a sentirse increíblemente débil y un sueño profundo la invadió.

-…Rein…- la ahora pelidorada sonrió ligeramente, inclinó su rostro y dejó caer sobre el edificio una gran esfera de energía mágica mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban y caían por su rostro…

A continuación una fuerte explosión hizo que el lugar quedara en llamas y completamente destruido, emanando una potente luz que cegó por unos instantes a todo el personal presente, luego de unos minutos se veía a todos movilizados buscando los cuerpos, o lo que quedase de ellos.

-Comandante… no hemos encontrado nada… ya hemos inspeccionado y nada… no hay rastro de ellos o de su sobrina… -

El comandante abrió el auto negro, colocó su gabardina y el altavoz en el asiento de copiloto y miró desde la ventanilla a la niña que ahora dormía profundamente en el asiento trasero.

-Hayate… cuidaré bien de ella… como si fueras tú.- el simple orgullo evitó que ante sus subordinados el hombre llorara la pérdida.

-Señor… debemos retirarnos, con su permiso- lentamente el soldado se alejó volando.

-Esta misión no correspondía al buró administrativo, aún así… solo por esta niña…- el comandante tenía empuñadas sus manos, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable…

--

Han pasado casi 3 años desde el acontecimiento, y ella sigue desaparecida en combate…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno de repente quise escribir de ellas, y lamentablemente esto ocurrió porque haciendo el capitulo 4 de mi otra historia pensé en ellas y ya XD

He tardado mucho por asuntos escolares pero bueno, poco a poco haré algo, pronto subiré el cap 4 de "que seas feliz" TT__TT espero les agrade esta nueva historia que surgió de repente u.u

Sin más me despido con mi cajita de dulces, tengo que ver animé… XD


	2. Chapter 2

El sol brillaba en un día despejado, perfecto para salir a caminar. Bueno, eso sería algo normal en un domingo para cualquier persona, cualquiera que no trabajara en la TSAB.

TSAB: INSTALACIONES CENTRALES

-Buenos días señorita Rein- un encargado de limpieza saludó a la persona que caminaba por su pasillo.

-Hola- largos cabellos celestes se removían con el leve soplar del viento que se colaba por las ventanas.

-Ah, hola señorita muy buenos días- a paso veloz se acercó una secretaria que llevaba una pila de libros en dirección contraria a quien saludaba.

-Buenos días- sonrió amablemente una joven de ojos celestes prosiguiendo su camino.

-Rein-chan Rein-chan el almirante te espera en su oficina- tras cerrar la puerta de donde salió, a una corta distancia una joven de no muy larga cabellera café la saludaba.

-Gracias- respondió acercándose a la puerta por la que había aparecido la anterior – trabajando como siempre ¿no?- señaló el tablero que llevaba la otra entre sus brazos.

-Así es, bueno me retiro el día de hoy hay entrenamientos y debo ayudar en los reparativos del escenario- se despidió. -Por cierto, felicidades por tu asenso- gritó de lejos.

-Un, gracias Shari-chan- sonrió alegre de ver tan enérgica a su compañera.

_Toc toc toc _

-Adelante- una voz varonil y gastada respondió al otro lado de la puerta.

-Teniente Reinforce reportándose- anunció la jovencita haciendo su saludo militar.

-Descanse- sonrió el almirante quien se encontraba en un sofá blanco que había frente a la entrada.

-Buenos días abuelito- dijo la pequeña.

-Rein felicidades, acabo de recibir la noticia de parte de Shari- el anciano de no más de 53 años se puso de pie para abrazar a la menor- ni pequeña nueva Teniente.

-Jajaja gracias- correspondió el abrazo, luego de un momento se separaron y tomaron asiento.

- Debes acostumbrarte a presentarte con tu nuevo título, pero dime ¿Cómo estuvo todo por allá?-, preguntaba el anciano entusiasmado.

AL MISMO TIEMPO: BARRIOS BAJOS DE MID CHILDA

-No seas malo Vice-kun, juega con nosotros- llamaba un niño pelirrojo golpeando con el pie la llanta ya rota de un carro deshecho donde se encontraba descansando un muchacho de no más de 28 años que vestía un pantalón militar muy maltrecho y una polo negra, calzaba igualmente unas botas militares y una bufanda blanca un poco descuidada adornando alrededor del cuello.

-Sí Vice-san, si juega también será más divertido- complementó una niña de corto pelo rosa, tenía puesto un vestidito de color blanco con detalles rosa que combinaban de una forma muy linda con su color de pelo.

-M… hacen mucho ruido…- se quejó el muchacho cambiando de posición dándoles la espalda a ambos niños.

-¡Vice!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Dijiste que hoy jugaríamos, ayer dijiste que jugaríamos, lo prometiste - reclamó el pelirrojo, éste niño tenía puesto un short café y una camisa roja, un poco maltratada, unos tenis negros y un viejo balón de futbol entre sus brazos.

-Les dije que no iba a querer jugar – dijo una voz suave desde la sombra que se producía bajo un árbol que se encontraba junto al carro.

-Lutecia… también ayúdanos, no te quedes ahí leyendo ese libro- se acercó la niña de cabellos rosa- además tú también dijiste que hoy jugarías- jalaba a la otra niña en dirección al carro.

-¿Yo dije eso? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Sí, dijiste que si Vice-san jugaba entonces también ibas a jugar-.

-Oh perdona lo olvidé- dejó su libro sobre el auto y se acercó al rostro del mayor, quien seguía intentando dormir.

-Ey sería bueno que de vez en cuando cumpliera sus promesas- dicho esto cubrió la nariz del moreno por un buen rato.

-¡GAAA! zeeeh… zeeeh… zeeeh… ¡¿Qué quieres matarme?- se sentó rápidamente.

-Y amigos míos es así como pueden recibir toda su atención sin la necesidad de gritar…- señaló con ambas manos al muchacho que la seguía viendo asesinamente.

-Jajaja oigan niños, no lo molesten tanto, no ha dormido en toda la noche- los pequeños voltearon a ver a la recién llegada- ¿verdad Vice-kun?- tomó el balón que el niño tenía en brazos y lo arrojó directamente contra el rostro del mencionado.

-¡¿Tu también?- gritó con enfado y se volvió a acostar- por favor Rein… déjenme dormir aunque sea media hora-.

-Pero no le puedes fallar a tus seguidores ¡Tenemos que jugar! Anda levántate- dicho esto lo jaló hasta tirarlo del carro.

-TÚ- el muchacho se puso de pie y tomó el balón – quédate quieta para que mi amigo llegue directo a ti…- colocó el baló en el suelo…

-¡Wooooooo! ¡a jugar! - Gritó la castaña llena de euforia seguida por los pequeños.

Un golpe anunció el inicio del juego, mandando al balón varios metros arriba de todos y avanzando lejos dentro del campo improvisado de futbol.

**CUANDO LA NOCHE CAE**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Misterios****/Encuentro**

TSAB CONGLOMERADO DE DEPARTAMENTOS PARA TRABAJADORES RESIDENTES Y FAMILIAS

(en corto, deptos… -.- solo que se lee más llamativo jajajajaja)

HORA: 05:00 p.m.

-Hehehe es verdad, hace un año que estoy trabajando en esto- levantaba entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un panfleto con imágenes de casas, mientras miraba con emoción a sus dos amigos.

-Pero me sorprende que el almirante te haya dado el permiso- una voz masculina se escuchaba del otro lado de la barra.

-Ne Crhono-kun no seas así, si no mal recuerdo tú te mudaste de casa cuando tenías apenas catorce años- una chica de una corta cabellera café sujeta como una pequeña coleta comentó desde el asiento cercano al chico.

-Amy, eso era diferente, yo ya era completamente independiente y para el conocimiento de ambas fue mamá quien sugirió que ya iba siendo tiempo de que dejara el nido…- sirvió un vaso de limonada para cada persona ahí presente, guardó el jarrón en el refrigerador y pasó al otro lado de la barra tomando el asiento vacío junto a la mencionada.

-M… pero Chrono-kun recuerdo que no quisiste y fue cuando la almirante te puso como su subordinado directo-.

-Jajajajajajajaja todavía recuerdo eso, pero fue muy gracioso todo lo que tuvo que hacer para recuperar su puesto- Amy dejó el vaso en la barra mientras con su otra mano se limpiaba las lágrimas que la risa le había causado, la pequeña también rió a pesar del esfuerzo que se notaba hacía por no reir.

-Me pregunto qué te vi en primer lugar y en segundo como es que seguimos casados…- el joven de cabello ultramar se recargó perezosamente sobre su mano libre.

-Como sea, Rein-chan felicidades por tu nuevo ascenso- felicitó a la menor del grupo.

-Te lo mereces, trabajaste muy duro para llegar hasta donde te encuentras, de ahora en adelante Teniente seremos compañeros de trabajo.

-Un, y yo seguiré como la subordinada inmediata de Chrono-kun, ¿Por qué a mi no me ascienen?- se quejó la mayor.

-Amy…-.

-Es broma es broma, sabes que no quiero estar lejos de ti – respondió la mencioanada, dándole un toque de sensualidad a esas últimas palabras, a lo que el moreno se sonrojó alejándose de ella inmediatamente.

-Jajajajaja, es broma es broma, pero recuerdo que prometimos avanzar juntos- dijo con alegría.

-Jeje ustedes se quieren mucho- dijo la pequeña encantada con las escenas que se hacían entre ellos.

-Ne ne Chrono-kun esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos-.

-Sí, tienes razón…- una sonrisa de añoranza se esbozó en el muchacho.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo aún- la pregunta de la celeste sacó de sus recuerdos al moreno.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-El libro del cielo nocturno… a pesar de que me he aprendido cada hechizo, y le doy mi energía… sigue sin mostrar esa página-.

-…- Chrono guardó silencio.

-… Tal vez sea porque así es ese tomo- respondió Amy, con confusión en sus palabras.

-No, algo en mi interior me dice que no es eso…-tocó su pecho sonriendo. -Bueno, saldré un rato, últimamente no salgo a pasear mucho, gracias por todo Chrono-kun, Amy-san, vendré a visitarlos a su casa más seguido- se despidió amablemente la pequeña.

-Hasta luego Rein- dijo el muchacho todavía sentado frente a la barra.

-Nos vemos Rein-chan- respondía Amy acompañándola hasta la salida.

Se despidieron de la joven de gentil sonrisa.

-¿Chrono… crees que todo vaya a estar bien?- preguntó con preocupación mientras veía desde una ventana cómo la nueva teniente se alejaba.

-No lo sé… el hecho de que el tomo del cielo nocturno haya eliminado esa página no significa que su pasado esté borrado…- respondió el muchacho igualmente preocupado.

-…Rein-chan…-.

Durante ese tiempo toda la TSAB, enterada de lo sucedido aquella trágica noche, decidió no mencionar nada acerca del pasado real de aquella entidad mágica llamada Rein Force; a cambio de eso y al descubrir que una de las páginas del libro había desaparecido se tomó la decisión de darle una nueva vida a esa entidad mágica, una vida como humano, ya no solo como acumulador mágico. Todos los científicos que estuvieron involucrados en la investigación y reparación del tomo mágico descubrieron que la página faltante estaba relacionada al origen de aquella entidad, el hecho de ser borrada era suficiente para que el contenedor hubiera desaparecido… pero no fue así, a cambio de su existencia, toda su memoria fue "reseteada" por el libro y gracias al almirante Graham le fueron creados nuevos recueros, recuerdos que no contenían información relacionada al libro del cielo nocturno o a la magia…

-Se suponía que ella llevaría una vida normal…-.

-Almirante…- Shari escuchaba el relato por parte de una mujer de cabellos verdes.

-Pero la magia nos llama y un día ella descubrió que poseía magia, así acabaron las cosas después de todo- la mujer bebió una taza de té.

-Pero, eso significa que algún día ella podrá usar el libro como la verdadera dueña, después de todo es parte de su existencia… ¿o no?- preguntó la chica de anteojos.

-Si eso llega a suceder- la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando mostrar a un muchacho con anteojos y cabello violeta, entrando a la conversación- posiblemente ella recupere la memoria que le fue eliminada- continuó hablando mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de él – y si eso sucede tal vez podamos saber lo que en realidad sucedió aquel día en el interior del edificio, con su permiso almirante-.

-¡Hola,Grifit-kun!- sonrió la mujer de cabellera verde.

-Aunque se sabía que cuando la llevaron al médico, ella no presentaba información en su interior, con las investigaciones lo más lejos que han podido llegar es a la deducción de que esa página contenía su memoria y la información de su dueño. Al ser eliminada significa que su dueño así lo deseó y que posiblemente siga vivo…- concluyó Shari con seriedad.

En el cuarto se produjo un silencio, todos sabían que era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a aquel evento, pero más que nada, todos temían que alguien hubiera sobrevivido en todo eso.

-Por cierto, estoy buscando a la señorita Rein, ¿la han visto?- preguntó el muchacho, recordando a qué había ido a aquel lugar.

-La mandé a comprar unas cosas- sonrió la mujer de cabellera verde – últimamente no sale y pensé que sería un buen momento antes de que comiencen a darle misiones pesadas-.

-Lindy-san usted es despiadada…- pensaron los dos jóvenes con resignación.

CENTRO DE MID-CHILDA

-Gracias señora – una joven de largos cabellos castaños obscuros salía de un mercado llevando una bolsa llena de manzanas.

Por otra parte una chica de dieciseis años caminaba maravillada de ver un lugar tan lleno de gente común, recordando cómo era su vida antes de descubrir que tenía magia, esto había sido hace casi dos años.

-Señorita Rein, buenos días- saludó una mujer vendiendo frutas.

-Hola, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?- preguntó alegre.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, de no ser porque usted estaba cerca ese día habría pasado algo peor en la bodega- la mujer miró el rasguño que tenía en su brazo- gracias a usted esto es una herida sin importancia y muchas personas se salvaron y también nuestros trabajos- sonrió agradecida.

-Me alegra que todos ya estén recuperados- la chica miraba atentamente un racimo de uvas.

-Vaya vaya, le gustan mucho ¿no es así?- dijo la mujer –siempre que viene termina por comprar muchas de estas-.

-Jejeje, eso y creo que porque no he probado bocado desde el desayuno-.

-Tome, estas son de mi parte- la mujer le extendió el racimo que veía.

-¡Waaa!- el rostro de la chica denotaba alegría- ¡muchas gracias!- tomó el racimo sin vacilar.

-Si quiere puede pasar a lavarlas-.

-Sí- Rein entró rápidamente a un cuarto, al parecer ella conocía bien el lugar, igualmente rápido salió de ahí y agradeció a la mujer.

-¿Por cierto, a qué se debe su visita por acá?-.

-Jejeje esque Lindy-san me ha mandado a hacer las compras de la flota. Dice que eso me puede servir para darme una idea de lo que es tener una flota entera a tu mando y tu protección, aunque no entiendo esto en qué se relaciona…- dijo con sincera desubicación.

La mujer sonrió con calidez, después de todo había conocido a esa niña hacía casi dos años, - Aunque en aquel tiempo era diferente- dijo para sí misma.

Una repentina explosión a unas calles de ahí llamó la atención de la chica. Las personas corría de aquel lugar y algunos disparos se comenzaban a escuchar.

-¡Lo siento, tengo que irme, gracias por todo!- se despidió y comenzó a correr hacia aquel lugar.

-¡Por favor conserven la calma!- rápidamente comenzó a llamar a las personas, - ¡Atención! - pero no funcionaba, todos estaban asustados, -¿qué pasa?- miró aquello que asustaba a las personas. -¿Una esfera?-.

-¡Mamiiiii!-un niño llamó su atención, rápidamente fue por él y comenzó a correr en busca de un lugar seguro.

Por un momento le pareció haber visto que esa esfera sacaba una luz roja, un segundo después un edificio completo estaba colapsando.

"Hay muchos civiles aquí, tengo que hacer algo, pero mi magia no es suficiente aún para enfrentar esto, necesito ayuda"

-Atención, habla Rein Force, necesito refuerzos, estas son mis coordenadas- envió una serie de números,- dense prisa, por favor-.

_-Entendido, ya se encuentran en camino-_respodnieron a su llamado.

Por casualidad la madre del niño estaba cerca y lo dejó con ella- por favor busque un lugar seguro-.

Una vez libre, una luz la rodeó dando paso a su atuendo de combate acompañado de un libro.

Colocó una barrera bajo las paredes que estaban cayendo, las personas que estaban ahí fueron salvadas.

-Es… demasiada energía – incluso ella sabía que su poder era poco -¡Salgan de ahí rápido!-.

Una vez que todos había salido de ahí ella deshizo la barrera, dejando caer los escombros sobre el pavimento. Sin embargo, una nueva explosión se escucho, justamente sobre ella un edificio completo iba a caer; no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sabía que impactaría de lleno aún si creaba una barrera de protección, ¿sería su fin tan simple?

Con la poca energía que le quedaba creó una nueva barrera pero poco a poco comenzaba a destruirse, a pesar de ser maga, ella misma sabía que aún era muy débil.

"Al menos los salvé"

-¡RAGNAROK!-.

Una explosión aún más fuerte se hizo presente, desintegrando en su totalidad aquel edificio en colapso.

Rein abrió los ojos, estaba viva, pero ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Usando el ragnarok?.

-¿Qué?- buscó rápidamente una señal de quien pudo haber sido.

A unos metros, en el suelo una joven castaña aún agitada, con su mano extendida hacia esa dirección le sonreía.

-¿Un civil?- dijo mientras caía desde el cielo, perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia.

Por su parte aquella joven también cayó al suelo incapaz de mover su cuerpo.

Hola al mundo que no descansa, el día de hoy ando subiendo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, bueno, se nota a leguas que aún me falta mucho por aprender para escribir buenas historias, pero igual en lo que puedo lo intento jajajaja, saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

Me despido y que tengan un buen día.

ayudenme a mejorarle, acepto crìticas


End file.
